spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MasterPG5/A new beginning – the Atmosphere Program
GSpace Blog #001 =A new beginning – the Atmosphere Program= In early 2017, by-passers in front of the GSpace HQ witnessed significant changes in terms of traffic. Lots of trucks, and a limo drove into the closed area of the facilities of the dormant space agency. The newspapers asked in headlines: Is GSpace going to be active again after a year? For weeks, no official statement was made, but at the end of February, in a press conference MasterPG5, together with the agency’s new consultant, Tony Stark, announced that GSpace will be reborn from its ashes after the previous year’s disastrous mission failure. They also named the first space program of the agency's new era: the Atmosphere Program. The Atmosphere Program meant a new beginning for GSpace. Its main goal was to gather information about the planets with an atmosphere in our solar system. The program consisted of 5 missions, as there are that many known planets with an atmosphere. Leader of the program was the newly appointed Head of Sciences, Cpt. A.S. Work begin early in spring, 2017, to finish everything until the scheduled start of the first test mission at the end of April. Cpt. A.S. and his team decided to use the brand new AP2b atmospheric probe for the program. Fortunately, the engineers and the scientists were pretty fast, so the work was almost done as the launch date of the test mission, 26th April approached. However, on the 25th a big thunderstorm damaged the launch pad, so the mission had to be delayed. Construction workers finished in a day, but the pad had to be prepared again, so the test mission’s liftoff took place on the 28th April, 2017. The test mission (ATM 01) had one goal: the probe had to be tested in real conditions. The probe and its carrying tug re-entered the atmosphere after going around HOM 4 times. The AP2b served its purpose well, its sensors collected lots of data, its antenna sent it to our base confidently, and its thrusters corrected every small vibration and rotation, so it didn’t burn up in the atmosphere, but crashed into the ocean, as planned. (Its wreckages were salvaged soon after, so no harm to the environment was done.) After a successful test mission, our 4 real mission began. We wanted to get back to original schedule, so ATM 02 & 03 were ordered to launch on the 28th, too. The launch pad team had prepared them in advance, so soon after the liftoff of the test mission, our 2 new probes set out for their destinations: GRN & EMA. The 28th of April turned out to be a successful day for GSpace, as both missions were carried out without a glitch. The next day ATM 04 launched towards KAT, and one day later ATM 05 also flew in the direction of GOL. Both missions ended with a success, the probes collected enough data for our scientists to analyse the atmospheres of the mentioned planets. The Atmosphere Program concluded with a complete success after 5 missions in 3 days. Our scientists analysed all the data, and came to some interesting conclusions. First of all, planet GRN turned out to be habitable – or, it’s atmosphere consists of breathable gases, at least. This important discovery was the key for the announcement of the Gemini Program. Secondly, by the composition of its black clouds, EMA could be a home for lots of important minerals underwater, which could be extracted later, so new mission to that planet have to be planned. Due to the fact that the only problem during the program was the weather, Captain A.S. was promoted to Colonel rank afterwards. Written by: Jack Daniel, spokesperson of GSpace Category:Blog posts